ZiMagic
by HyperSpooches58
Summary: Zim is murdered but it's just a skool play, right. Dib is the suspect for the heinous crime and some magic is used to humiliate the human boy. Maybe love is more powerful than death?


What had Dib done? The knife was real, he had no idea of knowing that. But now real alien blood was dripping from the real butcher knife. The crowd gasped and erupted into cheers. They thought it was a part of the act. It wasn't and once that curtain closed he would be the one responsible for Zim's murder. He always imagined this moment as a giant battle scene. They were surrounded by the rubble of collapsed buildings and crushed cars littered the street in front of them. Zim was on the opposite side, licking his lips of the blood from Dib's injury. Dib was on the ground with death in his eyes as Zim walked over, huge buckled boots clicking against the ground, stopping right in front of Dib's sight. Zim bends over to face his enemy when SHANK, a stab in the back and through the heart if Zim's anatomy was anything like a human's. It was ceremonious, it was real, it was the perfect way to die. Now he might be stuck dying in a prison cell.

It didn't take long for the crowd to finally realize that this wasn't just really good acting and effects but the boy was really dead. They were horrified to find that the whole play was real. The magicians actually were students with no sense of magic and so that meant all their tricks were real. The person in the box trick was real, the cobra and the bunny thing was real, every single detail was now real. The skool play was one of the most convincing plays of the year.

~Years ago~

A waitress wearing a slim golden sequined dress passed over the heads of a full table of men and women, they screamed lightly and nodded at her in approval when they were not hit. She smiled back at them and headed to the table she was currently serving. It was seated in the smoking area so she coughed, placing a delicate white hand over her nose and mouth as she shimmied amongst the crowd. It seemed that everyone civil was out in the non-smoking area and all the hoboes, hillbillies, and true "Americans" were seated here.

Once she reached the table she was surprised to see that the man smoking was seated with a young boy around the age of 3. He was chewing on a straw with his baby teeth and gurgling in happiness when it popped out of his mouth and onto the table. There beside him was a young girl, barely a year old.

The waitress gave the man a glare and shook her head, "It's men like you who sicken me."

"Yeah well, no-one asked for an evaluation sweet-heart no give me two more rounds of whatever you've been given me. It gives me a nice buzz." he slurred, yellow teeth showing from under his cracked lips.

"You have had enough, sir. Now take these dear children out of this place and go get a life!" the waitress slammed down her tray onto the table. She walked away briskly, the clacking of her heels disappearing back into the non-smokers area.

The man puffed out a cloud of smoke that hit the three year olds face and caused him to cough. The girl started coughing too, except more vigorously.

He sighed and kicked his feet on the booth in frustration, "Looks like it's time to go kids."

"Daddy." the three year old reached out his arms to be picked up.

The man laughed and scooped up the young one in his arms, tickling him in the stomach as he held him. The toddler laughed in joy and squirmed in his father's arms.

"As for you little girl," he headed over to the 11 month year old and picked her up as well. He blew raspberries into her tiny stomach and she laughed like her brother.

The man carried each of them on his shoulders as he exited the restaurant leaving behind a twenty dollar tip, with a piece of gum under it. He laughed to himself as he heard the disgusted shriek from the woman.

"Isn't your father a master of comedy?"

~Present~

"I'm serious, I had no idea that they replaced the collapsable knife with a real one, every time we rehearsed I used the same one. I didn't even know real knives were allowed in the skool. I don't know how but I was framed. I swear I didn't do this on purpose." Dib pleaded with the interviewers before him.

The two looked at eachother then Dib, "Okay kid, we believe you."

Dib's face lightened up, "Really?"

"Yes. We just had one of our researchers pull up your profile. Not one criminal act. So we're going to be easier on you, Dib. Do you have any idea who else has transgressions against Zim?" the man asked.

"Well the whole class really but not to the point of killing him." Dib said.

"You need to narrow it down Dib, think, really think, who else hates Zim as much as you?"

"Zim."

~A few weeks ago~

A party was starting in honor of the Hi Skool's MaGic play. The cast and crew were invited to the shindig and it seemed like quite the place to be. Everyone was dressed up for the occasion which made the room look like a room full of adults on a business trip. The boys had their best suits on and the girls had their hair up in buns and long dresses that shined under the dim lighting in the room. In the dining hall they had a long table of all-you-can-eat delicacies as well as a selection of different drinks for them to choose from. Of course, keep in mind this was a skool-funded party so the seniors had to go somewhere else to get their underage fill.

Meanwhile Zim and Dib were sitting in the chairs looking bored as heck. The party was so organized and proper that most of the boys were just messing around with each other, talking to pretty girls, and breaking hearts as they always did. The girls were enjoying themselves and so was Gaz who enjoyed watching the girls shriek as they found her frog in the punch bowl. She laughed and picked up the frog with her gloved hand and placed it on her strapless shoulder. Her father said to have fun so that was exactly what she did;had fun. Dib watched the sight in amusement and nudged Zim's shoulder, "Hey lookit this."

Zim mumbled tiredly and looked over at the scene, watching the girls clean out their tongues with their hands in desperation to not get warts. "Stupid human girls, toads give warts not frogs."

Dib shook his head, "No, frogs and toads can give warts."

Zim kicked his feet on top of a side table knocking off the flower pot on top of it, "You're wrong stink-beast it's only toads. Honestly, you'd think a human would know this."

Dib became frustrated, "Zim, I know what I'm talking about. Frogs give people warts too."

Zim sighed annoyingly and repeated his answer, "Only toads."

Dib snapped back, "Frogs too."

"Only toads."

"Frogs too."

"Only toads!"

"Frogs too!"

"ONLY TOADS!"

"FROGS TOO!"

"TOADS!"

"FROGS!"

"You're both wrong. It's a myth neither frogs or toads give people warts." Gaz walked in on them, "You two fight about the weirdest things."

Zim shrugged and continued being bored again when suddenly.

****"Frogs too."


End file.
